Aishiteru
by yumita
Summary: Dos personas que se aman en secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**MI CASTIGO**

**'¿Desde cuándo?'**; se repetía una y otra vez, empecinado con ese deseo hostigoso e impertinente, cruel y tentador, pero deseo al fin y al cabo, un deseo que surge desde lo más profundo de su alma inexplicable.

Y es que, cada noche su mente lo traiciona volviéndolo a él mismo un 'traidor indirecto', un débil traidor que sucumbe ante la belleza femenina, ¡pero no cualquiera!! Porque esta mujer simplemente no le pertenece sino en sueños, porque esta mujer ya tiene dueño y él no es quién para ser tan cretino, él sí respeta las relaciones aunque no las aprecie, él sí sabe sostener su cordura implacable porque ha sido bendecido con la dote de la actuación, por esto finge con orgullo.

¡¿Qué ocurre con él?!

¡¿Qué tiene ella que le ha hecho experimentar sensaciones de desconocido proceder?! Si las ocasiones en que ha entablado una plática con ella, son mínimas, ¿Entonces? ¿Su belleza?, Admite que es hermosa, sin duda, pero conoce a mujeres estéticamente mucho más agradables, y es que la vida cuando desea ser cruel lo es, ¡¿Por qué ha de fijarse justamente en ella?!

Quizás se trate de su natural inocencia, la claridad de su mirada que tan abierta es a expresar emociones, sí, pocas veces ha hablado con ella, pero ha estado en su compañía –_y en la de otras más, descartando toda privacidad_- innumerables veces y el martirio se vuelve cada vez más insoportable. Sostener la cordura le ha costado caro..., estar cerca de ella es más complicado cada vez porque su pensamiento le juega una mala pasada, impulsándolo a recalcar mentalmente cada una de las cualidades de ELLA, como cuando sonríe y un hoyuelo aparece coqueto en su mejilla izquierda, o cuando desea rebatir algo y en su rostro se traza un gracioso gesto desconforme cuan niña se le niega lo más preciado, y cuando plantea sus ideas, sus razones, sus opiniones, con aquella energía y aquel valor que admira.

¡¡Si tan sólo supiera el efecto que posee sobre él!!, de seguro sería su fin, el fin del orgullo del gran Ranma Saotome que se convierte en un auténtico dócil cada vez que mira a 'aquella ladrona', que ya capturó sus sueños y bien deduce Saotome que planea robarse todos los demás por el resto de su vida, y por si fuera poco, colma sus pensamientos con su presencia y su alegría, imposibilitando un poco de paz, negándole inmisericorde la más preciada compasión, limpia de piedad, pero sucia de pecado, ¡¡claro!! Porque la mujercita es tan pecadora como él, y es que 'ese' tipo de relaciones no son individuales sino en pareja y ella corrobora con él, ella se le entrega y él la recibe con los brazos abiertos en un lecho imaginario.

Su deseo ha de ser un castigo divino, por esto es que tiende a repasar sus acciones pasadas, quizás obró mal y él no cayó en la cuenta.

Toda la lujuria arremete contra ella, contra aquella muchacha de bondad que ignora su martirio y ¡goza de ignorar!, siendo ella quién lo originó, pero claro..., ahí está, libre y feliz de la vida, sin saber, sin siquiera sospechar del daño que le causa porque si lo supiera estaría seguramente culpándose de su propio encanto..., 'si lo supiera', y ahora que lo medita, cualquier mujer de seguro lo hubiera notado, es inevitable mirarla de una forma diferente, pero ella noo... ella no lo nota porque rodeada está del aura propio de una pequeña, tan ingenua e inocente, pero con carácter a la vez.

¡¡¿Pero qué hacer?! ¡¡¿Cómo callar esto que le ocurre?! ¡¡¿Cómo desahogarse con indiscreción?!! porque si alguien se llegara a enterar sería tachado de 'mal amigo' y rechazado además.

Aunque reconoce que se ha desahogado carnalmente con hermosas féminas que se le entregan sin pensarlo dos veces, les da en el gusto a ellas y a sí mismo, pero ahí queda la insatisfacción, porque actúa pensando en ELLA, porque cada movimiento, cada palabra, lo dedica pensando en ELLA, y la frustración y la sensación es peor...mucho peor, y por esto ha decidido silenciar, no hacer NADA al respecto, absolutamente nada..., podría conseguirse una pareja en poco tiempo, pero no lo desea así, porque sería injusto para la manipulada y para él mismo.

Si esas noches no sirvieron, nada lo salvaría, por lo tanto está destinado a morir sufriendo, reclamando por un corazón que jamás será suyo porque así está dispuesto. Ese es su destino, su puto destino y lo acepta con resignación, pero esto no evita que maldiga el día en que la conoció, maldice con fervor el día en que su mejor amigo le presentó a esa tal Tendo Akane.

Continuará...

No me reten u__u, he perdido el hilo de las historias pasadas y tardaré un poco en leerlas y armar otro capítulo. Ha pasado tiempo, tienen que entender...

¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¿Decepcionados?


	2. Chapter 2

**DECISIÓN**

Se percibe intranquila, ¡¿y como no estarlo si su novio fue al baño hace veinte minutos y no ha vuelto?! Debió intuirlo: Se extravió seguramente.

Insólito e inconcebible le es a la mujer que un hombre de veinticinco años se pierda en una heladería a la que ha acudido cientos de veces, pero más insólito e inconcebible le parece que no lo haya visto venir desde un comienzo... ¡¡Gran torpeza!!

Se permitió sonreír levemente al pensar en la graciosa desorientación de Ryoga, el muchacho puede extraviarse hasta en los lugares más pequeños y alcanzar los territorios más insólitos, al conocer esta 'nimiedad' en él pudo catalogarlo como un 'prometido bastante singular'...

Su 'prometido'....

Suspiró hondamente.

Su 'prometido', escogido a merced de sus padres.

Su mente la sumerge en una extensa meditación en la que ha caído usualmente los últimos meses, y es que el muchacho ha resultado ser un joven amable y muy atento, dulce y respetuoso con ella, pero francamente, por más que lo intenta, no consigue verlo como a un 'prometido' y mucho menos como un 'marido'.

Su manera de ser le inspira una infinita ternura, pero sólo eso... ternura, a lo más cariño, ese que se da entre amigos, entre hermanos, esa ternura que sólo consigue transmitir aquel cuya bondad emerge del alma, pero sólo es eso al fin y al cabo, y lamentablemente no se relaciona con el amor de pareja.

... Y se niega rotundamente a unir su vida con alguien a quién no ama, ¡¿Por qué hacerlo infeliz a él y a sí misma?! Pero mientras tanto, erróneamente, alimenta una esperanza, una ilusión que jamás se concretará, pero ¡cuánto desea sentir algo más por él! Es generoso y bien sabe que la mujer que él escogiera sería inmensamente feliz a su lado.

Ha intentado dar fin a aquella relación que emocionalmente se sostiene únicamente por él, pero al estar frente a aquella mirada calma y serena, que irradia tanto cariño y bondad, que no es capaz de destruir, no halla las términos adecuados, y cobardemente sustituye lo que planeaba argumentar por una dulce frase y una traidora sonrisa.

No obstante, y contrariando a su deseo, su corazón alberga un temor que le juega en contra y es un factor importante que vota a favor de su silencio: Su amistad. Aquel cálido sentimiento que él le supo entregar por equivocación.

Aún recuerda que el día en que lo conoció, él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, y supo engañarlo con esa fachada porque no vio venir la frase que le dedicó luego:**_ 'Haré todo lo posible para que funcione'_**, rompiendo de tajo toda posibilidad de aclarar lo que a ella le parecía una reverenda locura, una estupidez por completo, fue esa amabilidad su mayor enemiga y lo sigue siendo, y fue conociéndolo, fue aprendiendo de su personalidad..., las intenciones de él eran claras, pero las de ella no lo suficiente.

Y cuándo le presentó a sus amigos, cayó en la cuenta de que, sin proponérselo, había dejado pasar el tiempo inmisericorde y pudo ver todo el amor que tiene para entregarle en aquella cálida mirada castaña, él quería que fuera 'más serio' cada vez, él quería que ella actuara de la misma manera, él quería formar parte de su vida, quería conocerla todavía más, lo percibe, lo pide, y ella cree que no puede permitir que 'esto' llegue más lejos de lo que ha llegado, por lo tanto debe arriesgarse a perder aquella valiosa amistad que se construyó equívocamente, debe ser fuerte y no sucumbir, y destruir aquella sonrisa cálida si es preciso.

-**Ryoga…**- suspira pesadamente, de su meditación surgió una importante decisión.

Calló toda palabra que pudo salir de su boca, inmovilizó todo movimiento que pudo dedicar con tan sólo el pronunciar de ese nombre, por lo tanto, se dio media vuelta y emprendió su retirada tan silenciosa como había sido su llegada.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**MANIPULAR**

-**¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Akane?!**

El escándalo y el desagrado gobiernan en el rostro de su pariente, como dedujo su decisión no fue bien acogida.

-**Lo he querido hacer hace mucho**- contesta mirando embelesada la copa de helado amarillo que comienza a derretirse con lentitud, tal y como si depositara sobre el exquisito manjar sus más profundos pensamientos, los mismos que vienen repitiéndosele desde hace tiempo.

-**Vaya… tú sí que eres tonta.**

Al escuchar semejante frase, la mujercita alza la mirada topándose con la de su hermana, una penetrante que intimida al punto del nerviosismo y el reproche marca el sendero en sus pupilas.

-**¡¿Disculpa?!-** reclama molesta por el insulto que le dedicó y entrecierra sus ojos para avanzar con su oración-** hermana, ya no soy la misma niña que antes solías manipular…**

¡¡Cierto!! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!! Los chantajes a la orden del día, y su hermana como una muñeca manipulada a su antojo y a su conveniencia..., lástima que la chiquilla fue cogiendo cierto grado de carácter, una verdadera lástima.

-**Akane, este chico es un buen partido para ti, inteligente, guapo y por sobretodo está dispuesto a soportarte, yo que tú no lo dejaría escapar.**

-**¡pero no lo quiero como a una pareja, Nabiki!-** sin proponérselo, sus sentimientos y su confusión se expusieron, y su hermana pudo notarlo, no obstante, debió tragarse toda la frustración y la molestia al verla sonreír infinitamente complacida por su inevitable reacción.

No, evidentemente Tendo no está tan decidida como pretende mostrar o de lo contrario no existiría ese recorrido húmedo que abandonan sus lágrimas al recorrer salinas y silenciosas sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-**No sabes qué hacer… ¿verdad?**

Arrancó sus lágrimas y se abstuvo de restregar sus ojos para que el discreto maquillaje en ellos no fuera arruinado.

Negó con su cabeza y bajó la mirada..., es un auténtico martirio.

-**Akane, soy tu hermana, cuéntame lo que te pasa**- intenta inspirar aunque sea un atisbo de confianza, pero de la chica sólo obtiene un rotundo silencio.

Era coherente y entendible, su hermana no hablaría... y deseaba que ella tampoco hiciera lo propio para inducirla al diálogo porque simplemente no llegaría a nada.

Y es que, cuando la confianza se es perdida, poco se puede hacer para volver a alcanzarla.

Por lo tanto, captando el mudo mensaje, vuelve a su helado y prosigue degustando de él como si nada hubiera pasado, y Akane hizo lo mismo.

Ambas hermana sostienen en el aire un ambiente tenso.

* * *

Se mira en el espejo.

No es vanidoso, pero admite que su aspecto es aceptable... muuuy aceptable.

Su atuendo varió, ya no trae consigo la misma camisa amarilla y los pantalones negros que lo definen como un chico de desagradable gusto en el vestir, no, ya no... y dedujo que Akane opina lo mismo, por lo tanto esa misma mañana se levantó temprano y telefoneó a Mousse, y es que lo último que desea es extraviarse por ahí, tantas ganas tiene verla que prefiere definitivamente no arriesgarse.

Hace dos semanas que no cuenta con el placer de posar sus ojos sobre ella, y la verdad, por exagerado que parezca, ya comienza a extraña..., así que por ello, irá hoy a la residencia Tendo.

Una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones blancos. Sí, un gran cambio que está seguro, su bella dama notará al instante.

Lo que pretende es que le brinde una dulce sonrisa y un beso en los labios agradeciendo su 'ternura', así quiere que sea...

Una buena impresión, por esto es lo que lucha.

La muchacha ha llegado a cautivarlo, a enamorarlo completamente con su dulzura, su inocencia, su ingenuidad, su generosidad, su graciosa forma de ser que la vuelve una chica adorable y única por entero... a ENAMORARLO, a llenar con su presencia sus más bonitos sueños, sus más propios pensamientos y el vacío que se alojaba en su corazón, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba con urgencia: Una mujer que lo enamore, que le entregue su amor, que lo haga sentir VIVO.

¡¡Esta vez no es tan sólo un anhelo inalcanzable! Porque está seguro, completamente seguro, que ella siente lo mismo por él y no descansará hasta que se unan en matrimonio, consagrando sus vidas, uniéndose en una felicidad que pretende ser eterna.

¡No la dejará escapar! Lleno de entusiasmo, ya peinado, ya aseado, ya vestido... y escandalosamente atractivo, guiña a su reflejo y se sonríe con confianza.

* * *

**-¿A dónde fueron?**- interroga Soun, con los ojos pegados en el programa de televisión comiendo un panecillo, pero a la vez muy atento en la respuesta que recibiría.

Kasumi lo mira por unos instantes, su padre es muy estricto y preocupado por el bienestar de sus hijas, por esto es que prefiere omitir el 'insignificante' detalle de la mirada cansada que delata traidora una noche intensa de lágrimas para su hija pequeña, quién salió sumamente temprano seguida de Nabiki.

-**De compras**- contesta su hija mayor simplemente, prosiguiendo su labor con el plumero.

-**Nos las sentí**- dice terco y obstinado, desconfiado hasta de la bondad personificada de su dulce hija mayor. Ella lo mira y le sonríe...

-**Fueron muy silenciosas, no querían despertarte.**

Bien, recibió el silencio lo que da a entender que su padre ha quedado conforme con la respuesta obtenida.

Ya puede respirar en paz...

**-¿y Ryoga?-** prosigue con las interrogantes.

-**No lo veo desde hace días, ya sabes que con Akane se reúnen afuera…**- contesta un tanto nerviosa.

Su ilusión por lo que puede llegar a surgir de esta pareja se refleja en su mirada cada vez que se habla del dichoso tema, por primera vez en todo el diálogo entablado, el hombre voltea para mirarla y dedicarle directamente un:

-**Cuando venga a buscar a mi pequeña otra vez, dile que necesito hablar con él.**

Aquel tonito, esa esperanza y alegría que pudo percibir en él la dejó helada.

Detuvo su movimiento con el plumero y con el corazón acelerándose, cuestionó:

**-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?-** esperó que su padre no notara su nerviosismo.

-**Sobre el matrimonio, esta mañana hablé con el señor Hibiki…. ¡Queremos que se casen lo antes posible!**- clama orgulloso.

En realidad, no sabía si aquello podría definirse como algo bueno o malo, pero de algo sí está segura, el motivo por el cual los brillantes ojitos de su hermana lucían opacados esa mañana era por culpa de ese tal Hibiki Ryoga. Su intuición se lo indica y ésta, cuando se trata de su hermana, nunca ha fallado...

Llaman a la puerta.

**-¿Esperamos visitas, Kasumi?**- preguntó extrañado.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y seguidamente abandonó la habitación.

-**Ryoga**- pronuncia al tener frente a ella al protagonista de la pasada charla.

Se cuenta al instante que el joven había cambiado de apariencia y esto, hasta cierto grado, lo supo valorar ¡E incluso trae consigo un ramo de rosas rojas! Las favoritas de la chica..., ¿Acaso el muchacho iba en son de perdón? ¿perdón de qué?

-**Buenos días, Kasumi, ¿Se encuentra Akane?**- dijo cordial y sonriente.

-**Lo siento Ryoga, pero no, ella salió muy temprano con Nabik**i- contestó y con intriga y curiosidad prosiguió- **esto… ¿ocurrió algo?**

El aludido pestañó cuatro veces seguidas, un tanto desconcertado, no es usual que la dulce de Kasumi se entrometa en los asuntillos 'de pareja', por demás... ¡¿A qué se refiere con que 'si ocurrió algo'?!

-**N… No**- contesta y ella pudo percibir cierta inseguridad, y Ryoga no supo hasta qué punto esa inseguridad característica de él fue malinterpretada- **¿por qué lo dices?**

Segundos de silencio... y sólo entonces la mujer reaccionó y sonrió un tanto forzada.

-**No, por nada. ¿Te parece si vienes después?** –ofreció.

El joven un tanto cortado, asiente con la cabeza, hubiera esperado que le hiciera pasar para esperarla dentro, pero era claro que la dulce mujer no contempla aquello como una opción por lo tanto no tiene intención de plantearlo. Es más, parece... ¿irritada? La siempre dulce y amable mujer está... ¿irritada?

-**Está bien**- dijo como pudo, y con la cabeza en alto, le dio la espalda y se marchó un tanto defraudado, decepcionado, elevó sus ilusiones al máximo y ahora ya nada queda de ellas.

Kasumi volvió a entrar, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

'**_Sacar conclusiones debido a que NADIE le cuenta nada, requiere de mucho poder mental';_** se dijo.

**-¡¿Quién era, Kasumi?!!-** le oyó a su padre gritar desde la sala.

**-¡Un desconocido perdido que buscaba el hospital!**- contesta, coge el plumero que había abandonado en el suelo, segundos atrás, y prosigue con su labor.

* * *

Se incorpora de golpe, sudando, extasiado por completo, atado todavía a aquel sueño reciente..., aquel extraño sueño, perturbador e intrigante, pero no por esto menos placentero, se deshizo con violencia de las sábanas y pudo notar que 'aquello' se alza impetuoso y arrogante.

**-¡¡¡Maldición!!!-,** y es que la furia le corroe mezclado con una profunda frustración.

Se levanta de su amplio y cómodo lecho, y comienza a andar de un lado a otro del cuarto.

Exasperado, ansioso, se siente como un auténtico cretino, ¡Un cerdo por entero! en aquella situación que a él se le escapa resbalosa de sus manos, y la verdad no haya solución.

¡¡Ha intentado!! Y lo ha hecho con fervor, pero 'lastimosamente', no consigue deshacerse de ESTO, de esas sensaciones inexplicables y complejas que abarcan un sinfín de pecados, sí, así es, porque _'No desees lo ajeno'_ se halla incluso entre los diez mandamientos. Aquellos sucios sueños que vienen perturbándolo noche tras noche, y lo peor de todo es que lo ¡¡DISFRUTA!!

Siente asco de sí mismo, pero es algo que simplemente no consigue controlar y desconoce hasta qué punto terminará por enloquecerlo.

Y ese dilema en que se halla, es placentero ¡¡claro que lo es!! Saber que esa chica, esa adorable chica se le entrega en plenitud, cautivadora, salvaje e inocente a la vez, que sucumbe todos sus sentidos, y cuando se halla justo dentro de ella experimenta una felicidad innegable y exquisita, una lastimosamente imaginaria y que bien sabe sólo podrá alcanzar en sueños, más específicamente en ESOS sueños con ELLA.

No, debe actuar y desvergonzadamente intuye que sólo podrá despojarse de ESTO acostándose con ella ¡No encuentra otra solución!..., ni modo, no la conoce en profundidad, pero deduce que no ha de ser muy diferente al resto de las mujeres que ha conocido, sólo se lo ofrecerá y ella caerá rendida a sus pies, y por último, pedirá discreción y Ryoga nunca se enterará.

Conoce de su atractivo, de su facilidad para conquistar y del buen uso de las palabras indicadas, conoce métodos para conseguir lo que desea, por lo tanto no debe preocuparse, sólo será una noche, una simple noche que dará fin a su 'martirio' de una vez por todas y pasará al olvido.

Su 'problemilla' es más poderoso que la lealtad... Su amistad con Ryoga perdurará intacta así está planeado, la mujer no le dirá nada porque no es de su conveniencia simplemente. Si se niega, estaría obligado a confesar su situación, su vergonzosa situación, pero sería éste claramente su último recurso... Sería bondadoso y gentil, lo suficiente para ser persuasivo.

Lo ideal sería que aceptara enseguida, se acostaran, prometieran silencio, y nunca más volviera a ocurrir cosa semejante y prosiguieran con su distante relación tal y como hasta ahora.

¡¡Perfecto!!

Ya más calmado, vuelve a su lecho...

Y aquel erótico sueño que emerge desde lo más hondo de sus deseos, se repite, para su 'desgracia', muuuy para su 'desgracia', una placentera 'desgracia'.

Continuará...


End file.
